Jalousie
by nyxox
Summary: Trucy n'était pas une jeune fille méchante. Mais elle avait trop perdu dans son enfance pour prendre le risque de perdre son père à nouveau. OS sur Trucy, Phoenix, Maya, Pearl


**Bon. Je me remets en scène donc voilà.**

 **La saga Phoenix Wright ne m'appartient pas. Ni celle d'Apollo justice, à mon grand désespoir. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il y a des spoils du jeu, donc si vous voulez le découvrir, revenez plus tard ?**

* * *

Trucy n'était pas une personne méchante. Au contraire. C'était une adolescente facile à vivre, motivée, avec un sourire toujours fixé au coin des lèvres. Contrairement à d'autres, elle n'avait jamais fait de crise d'ado, ne s'était jamais teint les cheveux dans une couleur approximative et n'avait jamais hurlé à son père qu'elle le haïssait en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Non. Trucy était Trucy. C'était un cas à part, comme le disait souvent Apollo. Elle était unique et c'est ce qui lui donnait toute sa valeur.

Trucy était gentille, avec un bon caractère et une capacité de déduction hors du commun. Pourtant, ses qualités étaient parfois faussées. En sortant d'un procès où Apollo avait encore une fois démontré la puissance de ses cordes vocales, Trucy entreprit de passer par le parc pour rejoindre l'agence Wright. Après tout, Polly devait encore s'entretenir avec le juge, et leur client ayant été déclaré innocent, elle pouvait se permettre de laisser le nouvel avocat seul pour aller répéter quelques-uns de ses tours de magie.

En remontant l'allée, elle songea qu'elle devrait peut-être rendre visite à son père au piano-bar, afin de lui raconter le déroulement du procès. Si Phoenix avait appris à porter un masque ces dernières années, Trucy savait que son père avait de l'affection pour Apollo qui lui rappelait ses débuts dans les cours de justice.

Le choix de l'adolescente fut vite réglé lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin un bonnet bleu qu'elle reconnaitrait entre tous. Assis sur un banc, son père semblait être en pleine discussion avec deux femmes. La première devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine, tandis que la seconde était une adolescente. Sans comprendre pourquoi, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Trucy perdit son sourire. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses yeux ne quittant pas le trio qui s'était formé au loin. De son observatoire, Trucy pouvait entendre les éclats de rire de son père. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas souri ainsi. Pas depuis la perte de son badge, événement qui lui avait couté sa carrière, lui qui était amoureux de son métier.

Lentement, Trucy porta une main à sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les différentes émotions qui affluaient en elle. La situation était pourtant simple. Elle n'avait qu'à se lever et rejoindre son père, en saluant ses deux amies. Et pourtant. La jeune femme se recroquevilla un peu plus. Sa vue se brouilla et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Des flashs défilèrent devant ses yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra, des images de son passé remontant à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle voulait oublier cette partie de sa vie, sa famille biologique et le drame qui lui était lié. Trucy était heureuse avec Phoenix, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur père. Celui-ci était un papa gâteau, admirant Trucy comme la cinquième merveille du monde. Il l'encourageait à aller toujours plus loin, même si ces rêves de prestidigitation étaient loin d'être des plus conventionnels. Phoenix aimait Trucy. Sincèrement. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait sourire ainsi.

Tandis que son visage devenait pâle, des scénarios catastrophiques commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit. Et si Phoenix ne voulait plus d'elle. Et s'il préférait ces deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient le connaitre depuis toujours ? Et si elle ne devenait qu'un fardeau avec son idéalisme et sa naïveté croissante ? Et si, pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, elle se retrouvait à perdre un père ?

Mécaniquement, elle sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche et se mit à les faire voler d'une main à l'autre. Inspirer. Droite. Expirer. Gauche. Inspirer. Droite. Expirer. Gauche. Lentement, sa respiration s'apaisa et elle continua son manège jusqu'à ne plus sentir les tremblements de ses jambes.

* * *

« Nick ! Allez ! Je ne reviens pas souvent, tu pourrais au moins venir manger cet hamburger avec nous. »

Debout, face au banc où Phoenix était affalé, Maya s'agitait. Les années passées en tant que maitresse kurain l'avait assagie, mais elle conservait cette naïveté qui lui était propre. À ses côtés, Pearl fixait l'ancien avocat avec des yeux mouillés, espérant le faire craquer. Pearl avait compris, en grandissant, que sa cousine et Phoenix ne finiraient jamais ensemble. Mais pour la jeune fille, il faisait tout de même partie de sa famille. Elle le considérait comme un grand frère, au même titre que Maya.

« Maya, je pense pouvoir dire que tu m'as dégouté de toutes les sortes d'hamburger pour les années à venir, tu sais. Et puis, j'attends quelqu'un. »

Maya recula de deux pas, feignant une expression d'horreur.

« Mais Nick ! Personne ne peut être dégouté des hamburgers ! Oh mon dieu. Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Nick ? As-tu besoin d'un exorc… »

Maya s'interrompit dans sa lancée en voyant que le visage de son vieil ami était passé de l'étonnement à l'inquiétude. Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds rapidement et rejoint un des sentiers du parc en grandes enjambées, rapidement suivies par Pearl et Maya. Doucement, tandis que les deux femmes l'observaient, interloquée, Phoenix s'abaissa auprès de sa fille qu'il avait reconnue au loin. Il avait eu une bonne intuition en se posant dans ce parc, lui qui espérait l'attraper à la sortie du tribunal afin de la questionner sur le procès.

« Trucy ? »

Phoenix posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Celle-ci tremblait, faisant voler ses cartes comme si elle était bloquée dans un monde à part. Il la secoua avec précaution et Trucy sortit enfin de sa léthargie, laissant son jeu se répandre sur le sol.

« Et bien. Quelque chose s'est mal passé au tribunal ? Apollo n'a pas apprécié à sa juste valeur le tour du chapeau, demanda-t-il un peu moqueur. Ou bien tu as encore joué avec les produits d'Emma ? »

À ces mots, toute trace d'humour s'envola pour laisser place à une expression sévère.

« Enfin Trucy, ce sont des produits chimiques, pas de la farine avec laquelle tu peux bricoler un tour ! »

Phoenix parlait rapidement tout en tenant le poignet de sa fille, paniqué.

« Hum. Nick. Je ne pense pas que secouer quelqu'un de cette façon soit quelque chose de raisonnable à faire. Je suis sûre que même l'inspecteur Tektiv te trouverait louche, intervint Maya avec hésitation.

-Ca ne changerait pas de d'habitude, grommela-t-il pour la forme en relâchant sa prise. Trucy ? »

Trucy prit le temps de lever les yeux et de les poser sur son auditoire. Elle les rebaissa ensuite et ramassa ses cartes, une par une, les réunissant en un petit paquet.

« Ça va, murmura-t-elle. J'ai juste eu le tournis.

-Et la faute à quoi, jeune fille ? »

Trucy sourit doucement, secouant sa tête. Son père ne changerait jamais.

« Je n'ai pas touché aux produits d'Emma. Apollo ne me quitte pas des yeux lorsque nous allons la voir. Il a peur que je provoque une catastrophe.

-Il maitrise autant sa cervelle que ses cordes vocales. J'en suis étonnée. »

Trucy lui donna une légère tape, le réprimandant faussement. Un raclement de gorge les firent sortir de leur bulle tandis que la femme qui s'était tue jusque là reprenait la parole.

« Bon. Mis à part torturer de jeunes adolescentes, Nicky, tu m'as promis un hamburger.

-Je ne torture pas des adolescentes, Maya. Et je ne t'ai jamais promis un hamburger. »

Avec agilité, il se releva, époussetant ses vêtements et tendant sa main à Trucy pour la remettre sur ses deux pieds. Celle-ci frotta sa tenue de scène à son tour avant de se tourner vers les deux amies de son père, gênée.

« Hum. Bonjour. Je vais vous laisser du coup, Apollo ne va pas tarder à rentrer à l'agence pour râler de toute façon, dit-elle en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. »

Phoenix fit claquer sa langue, conscient que l'adolescente lui mentait. Il jeta un regard vers Maya et Pearl qui le regardaient, pleines d'interrogation. Une lumière s'illumina dans sa tête tandis qu'il se rendait compte de la situation.

« Ah. Oui. »

Il attrapa Trucy par un bout de sa cape alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper et la ramena à ses côtés.

« Trucy, je te présente Maya et Pearl. Maya était la sœur de mon mentor et elle m'a aidé durant de longues années. Pearl est sa cousine. Ce sont des vieilles amies. Maya, Pearl, voici Trucy. Ma fille. »

Trucy sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Alors c'était ça. Elles l'avaient connu avant, durant ses années de succès. C'était pour ça qu'il souriait.

« Enchantée Trucy. Nicky, dit Maya en se tournant vers lui, tu nous as caché des choses… Ça mérite une punition…

-Ou une explication accompagnée d'un hamburger, murmura Pearl d'une voix taquine. »

Phoenix secoua la tête en soupirant. Ces deux-là ne le lâcheraient jamais. Comprenant qu'elles avaient gagné, Maya attrapa le poignet de Trucy en la traînant derrière elle.

« Tu vas voir, confia-t-elle en souriant. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter sur lui. Surtout sur son incompétence à discerner une échelle d'un escabeau. »

À ces mots, Phoenix s'étouffa, se tournant vers Pearl qui était restée en retrait à ses côtés.

« Elle n'est pas sérieuse ? »

Pearl lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Je crains bien que si. »

Avec horreur, Phoenix accéléra le pas. Il était hors de question que Maya rende Trucy encore plus déjantée, ou qu'elle lui donne des idées de tours douteux mettant en scène des escabeaux. Trucy quant à elle se laissa kidnappée par la jeune femme. Son père était là. Son père l'aimait. Et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait plus seule à nouveau.


End file.
